


Desire Over Reason

by Mishka_kitty



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishka_kitty/pseuds/Mishka_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TITLE: Desire Over Reason:<br/>or I got bored and decided to write a bit of sex.</p>
<p>If given a choice between misery and pleasure what would you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire Over Reason

**Author's Note:**

> So this being the 1st story I actually managed to finish to my satisfaction (for now), I decided "What the hell, let's post it!". So happy Normal Day, have a bit of mostly pointless porn.  
> There is a possibility that another scene could be added but no promises it'll actualy ever get written.  
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the words I've typed and the idea behind them. Because if I DID own the characters, there'd be a lot more porn. Just sayin'.

Strong hands gripped the scientist's shoulders from behind and he literally froze, the ice called to aid him in his distress.  
"Now now Vexen. There's no need for all that."   
The voice was silky, seductive, deceptively sweet. Vexen growled in response.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing number XI." His words were as cold as the ice swirling around him and coating his skin in frost.  
"Oh Vexen must you? I only worry. It's nearly three in the morning and you're still down here pouring over chemicals and figures." That soft voice still dripped with honey sweetness and Vexen didn't trust it for a second.   
"That's bullshit and we both know it. You only ever come down here to piss me off. And you are succeeding. Take your hands off me!"  
But instead of releasing the scientist, the hands slid down his arms in an unsettlingly gentle caress. Long, slim fingers closed tightly around almost delicate wrists pinning them to the scientist's sides. Now Vexen began to struggle. But the assassin held him in place with infuriating ease.  
"Careful now," that beautiful, despicable voice murmured in his ear. "We are standing quite close to your chemicals."   
Vexen froze again; the damned neophyte was right. They were standing very close to the table and if even one drop of any of those substances were to spill... it would not be pleasant.  
"See now? Everything is so much easier when you cooperate. Now if you would just stop trying to freeze me--"  
"Let me go number XI," Vexen's voice was quiet and deathly calm.   
There was a reason he was known as the chilly academic. It wasn't clear if the chill in the room was from his magic or his fury. But, to Vexen's immense irritation, the assassin didn't even flinch.  
"No, I don't think I want to do that."  
Vexen finally turned his head to look back at the bastard holding him in place.  
"Then what do you want number XI. What sadistic little game are you playing this time."  
The pink-haired man actually pouted.  
"Vexen! Really! Such hostility. Just calm down; I won't hurt you."  
Vexen glared. "I can't promise as much. Answer me or let me finish my work."  
The assassin tisked. "Work! Three in the morning, don't you think it's about time you went to bed? I think bed would be a very good place for you to be just now."  
Vexen shook his head, anger reluctantly giving way to confusion. The neophyte was acting very oddly. Well, not that the assassin pissing him off was odd but... since when was the great "Lord of the Castle" concerned with his sleeping schedule. (Or lack thereof as it were.) And the look on his face was strange. Almost... longing?  
Vexen watched the Graceful Assassin warily, waiting. The man just sighed. He stepped backward, pulling Vexen away from the table edge. Vexen tried again to pull free of the firm hold but those damnably warm hands only tightened their grip. The scientist gritted his teeth.  
"You're hurting me."  
To his surprise, the hands immediately loosened, thumbs stroking the insides of his wrists in little soothing circles. Vexen looked back at him again.  
"Would you just tell me what you want. You're acting strangely."  
"I want you."  
The answer was so matter of fact and unexpected, it caught Vexen completely by surprise.  
"I... what!"  
"You heard me."  
The assassin's hands finally released his wrists but strong arms slid around him, pinning him even more effectively. Vexen stayed stiff and frozen in the embrace, cringing slightly as warm fingertips stroked ever so lightly up his throat and along his jaw. The fingers were bare and the touch sent unwelcome shivers of want through the scientist. It had been so long since anyone had touched him. But this neophyte had no right! So that light touch had fed a suggestion of attraction he'd always vehemently denied. But, no damn it! He would not give in to /this/ man; he was not weak!  
"The answer is no. Now let me go," Vexen said as coldly as he could managed with that warm body pressed so tightly against his back.  
The assassin just laughed softly in his ear. And that was not! not! arousing.   
"Vexen," he sighed. "Vexen. No one ever says no to me. Don't lie to yourself."  
"No one? I'm saying it now so clearly someone does," Vexen snapped, trying again to pull away.   
Those strong arms held him fast and it definitely did not feel good. To be held so closely but gently. Safety was a ridiculous concept. Especially in this situation.  
The damned neophyte laughed again, that maddening, seductive sound.  
"But you're lying. If you really mean what you say then why have you relaxed. Where's your ice Vexen, hmm?"  
Vexen bit his lip. He'd not even registered that he'd banished the ice. Or that he was leaning back slightly against the assassin's chest. Those gentle fingers still stroked the soft, vulnerable skin of his throat and it was /not/ soothing. He was /not/ giving him the satisfaction of submitting!  
"Regardless, I am telling you no," Vexen now struggled to keep his voice steady as he felt an unmistakeable hardness press against his ass.  
"And I'm not believing you," came the calm reply.  
Vexen caught his breath. Would the neophyte really take him against his will? He suppressed a shudder as he realized that, yes, the assassin would probably do just that.  
"You see, it might be different if you weren't giving off mixed signals but... you should know by now Vexen, I always get what I want. And tonight, I want you."  
Vexen cried out in shock and indignation as he was suddenly lifted off his feet and tossed easily over a broad shoulder. He kicked and twisted, struggling to get free but it was becoming painfully clear just how much physically stronger the assassin was than himself. He dimly registered the darkness surrounding them and then the overwhelming scent of flowers. Where the hell? Surely not!  
"Put me down! What the hell do you think you're doing!"  
That damned sexy laugh came again.  
"I'm carrying you Vexen."  
Vexen huffed out a shocked breath as he was dropped on his back on a large bed. Silken sheets, soft mattress, warmth, flowers. Oh gods. He was on number XI's bed! Vexen sat bolt up right.  
"No!"  
The assassin stood beside the bed watching him with interest.  
"Will you run?" he asked quietly.  
And Vexen shuddered. That voice... the neophyte sounded like himself making observations of a particularly interesting specimen.  
A hand reached out and rested gently against Vexen's cheek and the scientist suppressed a shiver.  
"There is real panic in your eyes. Do I really frighten you so much? I said I wouldn't hurt you."  
Vexen glared, drawing on years of frozen sterility to bury the fear.  
"I am not afraid of you," he snapped. "I am a nobody. I simply have work to do."  
"No," the assassin mused. "You're not afraid of me. You're afraid of what I'm going to do."  
He sat down on the bed next to Vexen and Vexen flinched back.  
"Calm down," the assassin sighed. "What part of "I'm not going to hurt you", are you not getting?"  
Vexen watched him warily.  
"Rape is a form of hurt," he whispered, a tiny hint of pain in his voice.  
The pink-haired man beside him sighed again. His hand trailed through Vexen's hair tenderly. This gentleness was unnerving him more than the neophyte's usual menace ever could.  
"Rape! At what point did I say I would rape you."  
Beautiful blue eyes full of an unfamiliar warmth held Vexen's gaze and, for some reason, stole his breath. He clenched his jaw and pulled away from the gentle hand.  
"You carried me to your bed against my will and you claim no intention of rape. You'll forgive me if I don't believe a word of it."  
"No." Another sigh. "I carried you here against your words. If it were truly against your will, you'd have run by now. Because I'm not holding you, am I. Why don't you give in for once."  
"I will not submit to you or anyone!" Vexen snarled. But still he didn't move.  
The assassin smiled wickedly. "Who said I require a submissive partner. No the only one you need to submit to is yourself. Don't make your work into an excuse; it can wait. Now, tell me what you want."  
Vexen didn't answer for a long moment. He watched the beautiful man beside him with disbelief.  
"You are really offering me a choice?" he whispered hesitantly.  
The beautiful eyes sparkled.  
"Yes."  
The gentle hand returned to stroke Vexen's back lightly.  
"How long has it been sense you were given a choice?"  
"I don't remember."  
The frank answer drew a soft gasp from the assassin. He held Vexen's gaze and repeated yet again, "I will not hurt you."  
And in his head Vexen fought himself. Logic, desire. Fear, curiosity. Revulsion, attraction. Hate, love.  
"Please Vexen. Let me warm you. At least for one night."  
And the ice finally began to melt.  
"Yes, Marluxia. I will stay."  
And with a deep breath, he leaned forward and carefully pressed his cold lips to warm, yielding ones.  
Marluxia gasped and parted his lips kissing back with fervor. His hand slid up Vexen's back to curl around the back of his neck, pressing him closer. Fear still sparked in icy green eyes but Marluxia moaned softly at the touch of Vexen's tongue lightly tracing his open lips. He parted his lips more, inviting Vexen inside and Vexen took the invitation, slipping his tongue past Marluxia's lips to explore. He allowed Marluxia to pull him closer, drawing him against his chest. Vexen tentatively rested his hands on Marluxia's shoulders as Marluxia's free hand rested at the small of his back. A soft, involuntary sound escaped him as Marluxia sucked lightly on his tongue then drew away just far enough to breathe.  
"Oh. You're good at that," Marluxia whispered breathlessly against Vexen's lips.  
Vexen raised his eyebrows. "No need to sound so surprised."  
Marluxia laughed softly, staring into Vexen's eyes. "It's just you're always so cold. I have trouble imagining..."  
"Is that why you want me. A challenge?"  
Vexen thought he should be offended but it was exactly what he himself would do.  
"Partly," Marluxia admitted. "But also, I want to see you, to feel you. I want to know what you're hiding under your disguises. I want to uncover the beauty you refuse to show anyone."  
Vexen shivered as Marluxia's fingers stroked the back of his neck.  
"Why are you shivering."  
"You're warm," Vexen whispered. "Why me."  
"I don't know," Marluxia murmured. "It doesn't matter either. What matters is, you kissed me."  
Vexen shifted slightly, almost unconsciously cuddling closer to Marluxia. Gentle hands stroked his back.  
"Yes I did," he whispered. "Surely that isn't all you want from me."  
Marluxia grinned wickedly. "Oh hell no."  
He suddenly pushed Vexen back down to the bed. Vexen gasped in surprise and looked up to watch Marluxia warily. Marluxia paused in the act of reaching to remove Vexen's boots and turned his gaze back to the scientist's face.  
"You're still nervous. Honestly tell me no and I won't."  
Vexen shook his head slowly.  
"Yes."  
Marluxia smiled. He reached down and carefully slid off his boots. He tossed them to the floor and sat up again, reaching for the zipper of Vexen's robe. Vexen continued to watch him, now with curiosity, as he slowly drew the zipper down until the robe fell open completely revealing the white tank top and tight leather pants beneath. Marluxia's eyes slid over him hungrily and Vexen shivered again. Warm hands gently slid the robe off his shoulders and pulled it from beneath him. It joined the boots on the floor. Then Marluxia hesitated. Vexen looked up at him, eyebrow arched.  
"What."  
"It's just... I really didn't think you would stay," he whispered.  
"Well," Vexen murmured. "I did. And it's your job to make it worth my while. So let me see you."  
Marluxia smirked. "Challenge accepted."  
He kicked off his own shoes and stood. He slowly unzipped his robe and let it fall from his shoulders. Beneath he wore clothes very similar to Vexen's though in different colors. Vexen studied him, eyes picking out the rows of tiny, embroidered flowers along the hems of his shirt. His gaze examined the body clearly defined beneath the tight fitting clothes and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Marluxia grinned toying with the hem of his shirt. Vexen started to sit up, to reach for him but Marluxia shook his head.  
"Stay there. Watch," he murmured then began slowly drawing the shirt up.  
Vexen watched avidly as each inch of golden skin and tight muscle was uncovered.  
"I want to touch you," Vexen whispered, almost shocked by his own words.  
Marluxia just smiled. "Watch."  
The shirt finally drop to the floor with the rest. Marluxia ran his hands over his own chest, stroking fingers over his nipples. Vexen's breathing was growing heavier as he watched those strong, slim fingers play over rippling muscles. Marluxia moaned softly and Vexen shivered. He watched those hands slide lower and finally begin work on the fastening of Marluxia's pants. Vexen shifted, his clothes suddenly much too confining. He began almost absently pealing off his gloves, eyes still fixed on the assassin.  
Marluxia ran the fingers of one hand over the strip of fine hair running downward from his navel and disappearing beneath the waistband of his pants. His fingers slid lower until they dipped below his waistband and Vexen gaze dropped with them to the growing bulge beneath the leather. He shifted again and raised his eyes to meet Marluxia's lust-darkened gaze.  
"Are you quite all right there?" the assassin asked mischievously.  
Vexen licked his lips again.  
"Let me see you," he murmured.  
Marluxia let his breath out in a shaky sigh and turned his back to Vexen as he began slowly drawing his pants down his hips. He leaned down as he pushed the garment down his legs, giving Vexen an exquisite view of his tight ass. And Vexen wasn't altogether surprised to see the assassin wore no underwear. A small sound of desire escaped his throat and Marluxia looked over his shoulder to catch his eye.  
"See something you like?"  
He straightened and returned to the bed, leaning over the scientist with a teasing smirk.  
"You do seem uncomfortable. Perhaps if you got out of these tight clothes--"  
Vexen reached out and seized Marluxia's shoulders, yanking him down to the bed. The assassin gasped in surprise as he fell but recovered quickly and caught Vexen to him. Their lips met again and this time there was no uncertainty, only ravenous hunger. Marluxia's fingers ran through Vexen's hair as Vexen counted his vertebrae. Cold fingers trailed across Marluxia's back, searching out nerves and drawing out shivers and tiny moans. Vexen thawed a little bit more with each sound Marluxia made, every sound that he caused.  
Marluxia pulled back, smiling at Vexen's quiet sound of protest.  
"Too many clothes," Marluxia panted.  
Vexen laughed shortly and released the assassin.  
"All right. Then fix it," he murmured.  
Marluxia's eyes sparkled. "My pleasure."  
He reached out and slipped his hands beneath the hem of Vexen's shirt, stroking the soft flesh he found. Teasing fingers tickled along the scientist's waistband, making him squirm slightly.  
"Are you going to undress me or tickle me," Vexen gasped, still managing to sound annoyed even while breathless.  
Marluxia snickered. "Oh, how about both. Patience, I've waited a long time to have you here. I'm not rushing."  
Vexen took a deep, steadying breath and relaxed back into the mattress; it really was quite comfortable. Marluxia smiled gently down at him.  
"That's it. Just... let me touch you."  
The assassin began pushing the shirt up, stroking each inch of skin as it was uncovered. Vexen sighed, then shivered as Marluxia leaned down to press his lips to his bear stomach. He squirmed again as those teasing fingers tickled along his ribs. A sharp nip stilled him. He looked down to see Marluxia watching him.  
"Be still," the assassin commanded gently.  
Vexen huffed.  
"Then stop tickling me!"  
Marluxia smirked. "I didn't know you were so ticklish."  
Vexen didn't bother to answer, concentrating instead on the touch of those warm hands pushing his shirt higher still. He startled somewhat at the sudden touch of a warm tongue against his skin and Marluxia laughed softly. He swirled his tongue around the scientist's navel, hot, wet, and Vexen moaned involuntarily.  
"That is a beautiful sound," Marluxia murmured against his skin.  
Vexen felt himself blush and averted his gaze as Marluxia looked up at him. Strong fingers gripped his jaw and gently turned his face back.  
"Don't. There's no shame in taking what pleasure you can in this fucked up existence. I'm doing this for your enjoyment as much as my own."  
Vexen wasn't certain how to respond to that. Finally he managed one whispered word: "Why?"  
Marluxia shrugged. "Because you're just like me. And I'm... alone."  
Vexen shook his head. "We're /all/ alone Marluxia. And we can't--"  
"Don't you dare say we can't feel lonely!" Marluxia snapped, eyes flashing with a brief flare of anger.  
Vexen bit his lip and tried not to flinch under that fury. Marluxia seemed to sense his discomfort because he softened his tone.  
"You need to stop lying to yourself Vexen. Call it a memory of a feeling, call it an echo, call it whatever the hell you like, but it's real and you can not deny that. You want your heart back? /That/ is a feeling Vexen. So we're the consolidations of the anger and hate and pain left when the good things are stolen but those are feelings and we fucking remember. And I am going to cling to that however I can. Tonight, that's you."  
Vexen's mind reeled. It was true; it had to be true. Because that was a valid point; the desire for hearts was a feeling. But... but... what did that leave?!  
Marluxia sighed. "Vexen. Stop trying to figure it out now. I don't think it's something to be figured out but I know you will try anyway. But save it. Concentrate on the physical; that's easy to understand."  
"But, I don't--"  
"Shut up."  
Marluxia leaned down to catch Vexen's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling and sucking until the scientist groaned and pulled him into a proper kiss. Fine, Vexen decided, he'd do as Marluxia said for now. Perhaps it was good to take a break from thinking every now and then.  
Marluxia pulled away from the kiss and sat back to pull Vexen's shirt all the way off. It unceremoniously joined the rest of the clothing on the floor as the assassin's fingers began work on his pants. Apparently, Marluxia was tired of slow stripping. Vexen didn't complain as his lower clothing was removed and tossed away but he couldn't quite hide his discomfort. Usually when he was this vulnerable, he was hurt. Fingers lightly stroked along his jaw and he looked up to see Marluxia watching him.  
"Ok?" the assassin asked quietly.  
Vexen was surprised by the man's patience with him; it certainly wasn't a quality the assassin was known for.  
"Yes," he answered just as quietly. "I'm just not accustomed to being so... exposed."  
Marluxia grinned as he ran his hand down Vexen's chest.  
"Oh, but you're beautiful so exposed."  
Vexen raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Why do you bother to say such things?" he asked curiously.  
He knew he wasn't much to look at; he'd been told as much enough times. But Marluxia was shaking his head.  
"You really do have a terrible self-esteem. No wonder you're such an ass to everyone."  
Vexen glared at him. "Oh, is that all there is to it then. So tell me, what's you're excuse."  
Marluxia sighed, stretching out beside Vexen.  
"Well, I look like a damn girl. Who wouldn't take advantage if I let them."  
Vexen snorted derisively. "And you think I /don't/ have that problem?"  
Marluxia hummed thoughtfully, fingering a lock of silken blonde.  
"Well, maybe. But I say your beautiful because I believe it. Though if you would take better care of yourself--"  
"Hush," Vexen muttered, finally tired of conversation and existentialism.  
He rolled against Marluxia, nipping lightly at the underside of his jaw. Marluxia gasped and drew him closer, curling a hand around the back of his neck to pull him into a bruising kiss. Vexen willingly let Marluxia take control of the kiss but the moment they broke apart to breathe he wrapped himself around the assassin and flipped them so he straddled him. Marluxia blinked up at him in surprise.  
"What are you doing?"  
The question was asked in a mixture of amusement and curiosity. There was no hint of worry and Vexen found he was relieved at that. He pushed the immediate urge to analyze that response to the back of his mind for later and concentrated on finding all of Marluxia's major nerves. The assassin squirmed under him, panting. Vexen leaned in close and blew softly in Marluxia's ear. He shivered at the cold breeze on heated skin and his hips jerked involuntarily. Vexen hissed in pleasure as Marluxia's movement brought their by now very hard cocks into line for a brief, exquisite second. He caught an earlobe between his teeth and sucked lightly, drawing a low moan from the man beneath him.  
"I agreed to stay in your bed, I never agreed to bottom," he whispered, lips brushing Marluxia's ear.  
Marluxia laughed breathlessly. "Oh, I see. So that's how it's going to be. I can play that game."  
His nails scratched lightly down Vexen's back and it was Vexen's turn to shiver. He arched an eyebrow even as his fingers toyed with Marluxia's nipples, massaging them into nubs as hard as his rock hard cock.  
"You're not going to fight me?"  
Marluxia grinned wickedly. "If you want to do the work, be my guest. And your fingers are so... mmmmmm... talented."  
Vexen smiled wryly. "Well, it does help to have extensive knowledge of the nervous system."  
He pressed his fingers against a pressure point and Marluxia gasped. He tugged Vexen down to rest fully on top of him, chest to chest, and arched his hips up, grinding their erections together. Vexen groaned directly into Marluxia's ear and the assassin purred in satisfaction.  
"I love to hear you," Marluxia murmured, voice raspy with lust. "I knew you were hiding something."  
Vexen cut him off with a kiss as he slid his hands down the assassin's ribs. Marluxia wasn't the only one who liked seeing his lover unmasked. Vexen just wanted to make the assassin scream. He trailed his lips down Marluxia's neck, sucking hard at the tendon joining neck and shoulder. The assassin groaned and writhed beneath him, arching up to rub against him again.  
"Vexen, oh gods you feel good!"  
The lust filled encouragement made Vexen catch his breath. Or was that because of Marluxia's constantly roaming hands. It had been so very long since fate had allowed him anything like this. He was finally ready to throw himself off the deep end.  
He painted a wet line of hot kisses across Marluxia's chest then wrapped his lips around one erect nipple and sucked. Marluxia rewarded him with another loud moan of pure need. Fingers slid down Vexen's spine and massaged the base. He jerked, the touch in that exact spot electrifying his entire nervous system.  
Marluxia smiled. "Sensitive?" he panted, voice teasing.  
But before Vexen could even think of answering, Marluxia had reached between them and wrapped strong, warm fingers around his aching cock, stroking in a slow, deliberate rhythm. Vexen pressed against Marluxia's hand, groaning, desperate for more, faster.  
"Fuck, you have to stop that," he hissed into Marluxia's neck.  
His balls were already tight and his body was warning him that it was not willing to wait. He wasn't at all certain how long he could hold and there was no way he was passing up Marluxia's unspoken invitation to fuck him. To his relief, Marluxia stilled his hand, though he kept it curled around his length.  
"That long huh?" he asked quietly.  
Vexen nodded, to aroused to be embarrassed. But Marluxia raised a hand to rest against his cheek and Vexen looked up to meet his beautiful blue gaze, dark with lust.  
"You're not the only one," he whispered. "And I have to tell you, I meant to take my time with this but... I don't think I can. Not right now anyway. So if you want to fuck me, you'd better hurry the hell up before I lose what patience I've got."  
Vexen could only shudder with need at Marluxia's softly seductive voice and nod silently. He took a deep breath, tightening his metaphorical grip on his control, and stroked his hand along Marluxia's thigh.  
"Tell me you have lubricant then."  
Marluxia grinned. "What, you think I didn't prepare for this? Nightstand, top drawer. And don't get distracted; I need you inside me."  
Vexen frowned in confusion for a second then shifted to stretch toward the nightstand. Pulling open the top drawer, he suddenly understood Marluxia's warning against distraction. The array of toys displayed in a neat arrangement in the drawer was truly impressive. He couldn't help but stare for a moment, the thought of actually using any of those items on the man beneath him making his cock twitch and balls tighten to the point of near orgasm. The thought of being on the receiving end was something he couldn't imagine but which he found he craved immensely. He forcefully held back his arousal as short nails scratched across his shoulder just hard enough to sting.  
"What did I tell you about getting distracted," Marluxia growled. "You of all people should know my patience is virtually nonexistent."  
Vexen laughed shortly and grabbed the tube of lube from the drawer. He slid back over his new lover without bothering to shut the drawer. Perhaps some of those items would be useful for later; if they weren't too exhausted. At least he hoped there would be a later.  
Marluxia pulled him close and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue past Vexen's lips and stroking his tongue. The hard length of the assassin's erection pressed against his stomach and Vexen felt the slick trail of pre-cum it left on his skin as a brand. He ran a hand along Marluxia's thigh and the assassin spread his legs slightly.  
"You're going to have to open up more than that," Vexen murmured against his lips with a hint of amusement.  
"Oh? Make me."  
And Vexen took the challenge as seriously as he did any challenge.  
"As you like."  
He pushed himself up to kneel between Marluxia's legs and placed both hands on his thighs, pressing his legs apart. Marluxia could have beaten Vexen's strength but he put up only a token resistance and when cold fingertips lightly brushed the soft flesh in the crease where leg met torso, he moaned and raised his knees to open himself further. Vexen caught his breath at the sight of the assassin lying spread and eager before him, cock throbbing and tight hole exposed and fluttering. He looked up to meet Marluxia's hooded gaze and smiled.  
"Sensitive?" he asked wickedly, running his fingers across the apparent erogenous zone again.  
Marluxia shivered.  
"Vexen, no teasing!"  
"You're one to talk," Vexen snorted, trailing light touches up and down the underside of Marluxia's straining erection.  
Marluxia groaned. "Fuck you."  
Vexen laughed. "No, not now I think. Lift your hips."  
He reached forward and grabbed a pillow, slipping beneath Marluxia's lower back. Marluxia shifted to settle comfortably and gave Vexen a curious look.  
"I want to watch your face," he explained, reaching for the lube.  
Marluxia grinned. "Oh I know that. But... not now?"  
A small spark of fear shot through Vexen as he realized the suggestion he'd accidently made. But he pushed it back down. That was for the possible later. And maybe Marluxia would understand, could even help, but not now.  
He let his fingers drift lower, stroking lightly over Marluxia's tightly drawn up balls and pausing to massage his perineum. Marluxia squirmed and pulled his knees closer to his chest, giving Vexen a look which was probably supposed to be a glare; he couldn't quite pull it off while whimpering with need.  
"Damn it, stop teasing!" His eyes slid over Vexen's body and he licked his lips. "Before I decide it would be more fun to just devour you."  
Vexen sucked in a breath through his teeth and opened the lube, pouring some into one hand. He caught Marluxia's gaze and held it.  
"How much do you need."  
Marluxia seemed startled by the question as though he'd not expected such consideration. He seemed to consider carefully, gaze flicking down to Vexen's fingers and then further down to his cock before returning to his face.  
"At least three," he answered finally, voice soft and honest. "I'm not a masochist and it has been... a very long time." Then his eyes dropped back down and his expression turned ravenous. "And you're not exactly small Vexen."  
Vexen nodded, ignoring the sensation of heat rising in his face at the last comment, and reached down to massage the tight pucker with one lube-slicked fingertip. Marluxia gasped at the touch and pushed against it, urging Vexen to enter him. Vexen obliged, carefully pressing the single finger passed the tight ring of muscle and into incredible heat. His cock ached with need just from that tiny taste of tight, slick heat and he couldn't help the small moan that escaped his throat. Marluxia's eyes fluttered closed and he shivered, though whether from the sound or the feeling of penetration Vexen didn't know. He seemed to so enjoy both. Vexen worked his finger in further, crooking it to stroke along Marluxia's inner walls, searching.  
"Fuuuuuuck!" Marluxia groaned softly. "Vexen... need more... you don't have to go so slow."  
Vexen smiled. "As you say."  
And he withdrew his finger only to return with two before Marluxia could think of complaining. Vexen carefully scissored his fingers as he slid them deeper, urging the muscles to stretch as gently as he could. He glanced up with concern when the assassin whimpered slightly.  
"All right?"  
"Yes, just... touch me?"  
The faint note of anxiety in Marluxia's voice caught Vexen by surprise but he understood. He trailed his free hand up the inside of Marluxia's thigh and higher, over his hip. His fingers traced aimless, soothing patterns across soft skin as he carefully moved his other hand, slowly fucking his two fingers in and out. Marluxia whimpered again and reached down to touch the back of Vexen's hand.  
"Oh, please," he whispered.  
Vexen looked up to his face. "What are you asking me for," he inquired gently.  
Marluxia shook his head. "I'm not even sure. I need more, deeper, something."  
Vexen smiled and curled his free hand around Marluxia's slightly softened cock.  
"You need to keep your eyes on me," he said firmly.  
To his slight surprise, Marluxia made no comment, only obeyed the command. Vexen offered him a gentle smile and carefully pressed his fingers deeper. And finally felt the raised gland against his fingertips. Marluxia's hips jerked, his cock hardening fully again, twitching, a little cry escaping his throat. Vexen felt strangely triumphant and incredibly aroused by that reaction. With a quiet sound of his own he twisted his fingers, pressing hard against Marluxia's prostate again.  
"Oh fuck! Vexen please more!"  
Marluxia cried out, bucking his hips, simultaneously trying to press against Vexen's gently stroking hand and back downward onto his fingers.  
"Patience," Vexen gentled, though he was running very low on that particular commodity himself.  
"Why," Marluxia demanded through a moan as Vexen finger-fucked him with a deliberately slow rhythm.  
"Because," Vexen said quietly, "I will be careful, I don't want to hurt you and you... are so... tight."  
His own breathing had grown heavy and his voice dropped to it's lowest registers. It was a voice, a sight, no one else had ever been privy to and Marluxia reacted with almost savage passion. As Vexen withdrew his fingers again, the assassin reached out, catching his forearms, and yanked him down on top of him. He gripped Vexen's jaw and tilted his head, mouth latching onto his throat and sucking hard. Vexen groaned, unable to stop himself from grinding hard against Marluxia. The assassin shifted under him to bring their erections into better contact and Vexen gasped.  
"Oh gods, Marluxia, if you don't stop doing that," Vexen panted trying desperately to keep still, to not cum.  
"But you like this," Marluxia groaned into his neck. "And I don't know if I can stop."  
Vexen gripped Marluxia's hips and held him still not without effort.  
"I want to cum... inside you," he growled.  
Marluxia looked up at him with pleasure-glazed eyes. "mmmm, so what's happened to our icy indifference. Stubborn to the end."  
Vexen shook his head. "Are you denying me?"  
Marluxia laughed breathlessly. "Oh hell no. I want to feel you... filling me. I want to know if you're cold when you cum," he whispered with a wicked grin. "And you... you like it. Slick, so tight, so... hot." He reached down and squeezed Vexen's cock. "Tell me, which sensation turns you on more."  
Vexen pulled back, panting, barely able to think. He'd never known that words alone could drive him insane but apparently they could, at least when spoken in that sexy, silken voice by those delectable lips. Marluxia growled in protest but Vexen shook his head.  
"I'm wasn't done with you."  
And Marluxia's protest was cut off in a cry as Vexen slammed three fingers into him hard and deep.  
"Fuck! Oh gods, that... that feels... Vexen I want your cock in me, not your damn fingers!"  
Vexen still had the wherewithal to be relieved he hadn't hurt the assassin with that last move but not to ignore that plea.  
"If you're certain," he said, even as he slicked lube over his cock.  
Marluxia watched him like a predator. "I'm too damn desperate to care about any discomfort and it will fade, now stop worrying and fuck me!"  
And Vexen broke; they'd both waited long enough. As he leaned down over Marluxia and lined himself up, he finally answered the earlier question: "You. Everything about you turns me on. Always has but..." He trailed off and Marluxia smiled.  
"Good," he whispered as Vexen began to press into him. "Cuz I won't be done with you for a long time."  
Vexen groaned quietly, both from the promise in those words and the tight heat engulfing him. He tried to go slowly but Marluxia was impatient. The assassin whimpered slightly, nails digging into Vexen's shoulders, and pressed back against him, forcing him in deeper.  
"Vexen, too slow!"  
The words were almost a whine and Vexen laughed slightly.  
"Patience," he murmured.  
Marluxia shook his head. "No."  
Vexen sighed and gave Marluxia what he wanted, sheathing himself fully with one smooth, quick thrust. Marluxia cried out and pulled Vexen down into a deep kiss. Vexen returned the kiss, sucking on Marluxia's tongue when it slipped into his mouth, desperately trying to distract himself and failing miserably as Marluxia moaned into the kiss. He broke the kiss, panting for breath and trembling with the force of holding back his orgasm. Resting his forehead against Marluxia's, Vexen stared into eyes dark with lust.  
"I don't... don't know how long... I can last Marluxia," he panted. "Gods, you feel oh!"  
Marluxia had shifted under him, raising his legs to grip Vexen's hips and he slid deeper than he thought was possible.  
"Vexen," Marluxia whispered, voice hoarse with need. "Just move. Fuck me. I know I won't last."  
And Marluxia tilted his head down to lock his mouth on the soft flesh at the base of Vexen's throat and sucked hard. Vexen moaned helplessly and obliged his lover, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in hard and fast. Marluxia cried out.  
"Oh fuck yes there."  
Part of Vexen's mind noted the speed with which they'd found the perfect angle and tucked the information away for later study. Most of his brain was, for the first time in his memory, silent of thought, flooded by sensation, overwhelmed by pleasure. Marluxia moved with him, pressing back to meet each thrust, and his nails scratched down Vexen's back.  
"Faster, more Vexen please!"  
Vexen answered by quickening his pace, one hand slipping between them to wrap slick fingers around Marluxia's throbbing cock and stroking. Marluxia writhed beneath him and the cries escaping him with each thrust drove Vexen closer and closer to his release. The tight friction, the shocking heat, the man himself, drove him higher on the wave pleasure. But he was determined to hold on for Marluxia, if for no other reason than his pride.  
He felt his magic slipping his control, tiny pinpricks of ice swirling around them, adding to his pleasure as they touched his skin. Through the haze he looked down to the assassin as he arched beneath him, moaning almost continuously now.  
"Are you... all right, I can't control--"  
"Gods yes oh fuck yes."  
Marluxia's eyes fluttered closed and Vexen noticed the rustle of stirring plants around the room. Apparently, he got off on the ice, at least in such small quantities.  
"Vexen! I. I'm gonna cum. Please gods don't stop."  
Vexen whimpered and stroked Marluxia faster, urging him higher. And only seconds later Marluxia was screaming Vexen's name as hot cum pulsed from him over Vexen's hand and muscles contracted around him. And Vexen was lost. He came with a shout of his own, pressing tight against Marluxia and he shuddered through his orgasm, the assassin's continued contractions making him whimper. Marluxia groaned and shivered at the feeling of Vexen filling him and pulled Vexen down against his chest to kiss him hard as they both trembled through a final pulse of pleasure.  
Vexen went limp against Marluxia as the kiss turned gentle and sweet. Marluxia sighed beneath him, tender fingers stroking through his hair. When they broke apart to catch their breath, Vexen shifted to rest his head on Marluxia's chest. Marluxia whimpered slightly as Vexen carefully pulled out and kept his arms around the scientist, keeping him on top of him.  
"Gods Vexen. You know that was the best sex I've had in years."  
Vexen laughed softly. "I will choose to take that as a compliment as I have no point of reference," he murmured languidly.  
Marluxia sighed. "Yes it's a damn compliment. Honestly."  
Vexen just smiled, enjoying the feeling of Marluxia's gentle petting. And enjoying the silence of his mind. Perhaps tonight he'd be able to sleep without stray thoughts interrupting the quiet and demanding immediate attention.  
"Marluxia?"  
"Yes beautiful?"  
Vexen opened his mouth to ask his question but the endearment threw him off. He raised his head to look Marluxia in the eyes.  
"Did you just--"  
"Hush and accept it," Marluxia commanded gently. "What were you going to ask."  
Vexen sighed and returned to his previous position deciding to let it go. Why question something he actually kind of liked.  
"Now I'm finally tired and I only wondered... Did you mean for me to stay here... all night?"  
Marluxia's hand stilled, fingertips resting against the back of Vexen's neck.  
"Do you want to stay? I haven't slept beside anyone before."  
Vexen spoke in a hesitant whisper, hiding against Marluxia's chest.  
"Nor have I. Yes, I would like to stay. I am... comfortable here. I think maybe I could sleep."  
Marluxia relaxed beneath him and resumed his gentle stroking.  
"Good," he sighed. "You really don't sleep, do you. You know there are rumors that you never sleep and rarely eat. Is that true?"  
"Nearly," Vexen answered honestly. "I suffer from severe insomnia and I often forget meals."  
Marluxia sighed again and tightened his embrace. They lay in silence for a while, the afterglow temporarily erasing every bit of animosity between them.  
Finally Marluxia spoke up: "Do you want me to get up and find something to clean off with?"  
Vexen shook his head slightly, dredging up the energy to force an answer from his already half asleep brain.  
"No, stay. Comfortable here. Can clean up in the morning."  
Marluxia smiled. "Ok beautiful. Me too."  
He rolled to the side, taking Vexen with him, and curled around the scientist. And Vexen cuddled into Marluxia's warmth, to exhausted to analyze why he felt safe held tight in strong arms against the chest of the man he claimed to despise.


End file.
